Skool Luv Affair
by americhxno
Summary: [ flash—pointless—fiction ; drabble collection ; b x b ; highschool!au ; bangtan sonyeondan ]
1. 1) Oops

.

.

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan** (c) **BigHit, their own families**

 **Oops** (c) **americhxno**

.

.

.

Kembali di balik buku catatan tersebut, berusaha menemukan tulisan tangannya sendiri. Tetapi, nihil, yang Yoongi hanyalah gambar— _doodle_ , namanya, kalau Yoongi tidak salah ingat. Sementara itu di sisi lain, dia buruk dalam menggambar sampai-sampai sempat membuat guru seninya mogok mengajar di kelasnya karena Yoongi terus menggambar hal yang sama selama dua minggu.

Berita bagusnya, dia menemukan sebuah pensil dan pulpen, juga beberapa alat tulis lainnya secara lengkap. Tetapi ada bekas gigitan pada bagian ujungnya, dan Yoongi tidak semiskin itu sampai-sampai memakan alat tulisnya sendiri.

Merasa aneh, Yoongi memeriksa bagian luar tas ransel tersebut. Masih sama, berwarna hitam dengan corak abstrak bak siraman cat air di beberapa sisinya, garis putih di sisi lain yang kosong, dan sebuah gantungan kunci beserta ku—sebentar. Di sana tidak ada gantungan kunci.

Detik itu juga ia sadar, bahwa ia telah mengambil tas ransel yang salah.

Yoongi melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan berlari ke luar dari lapangan _indoor_ , mengumpat sepanjang perjalanannya di koridor yang telah sepi dan mengedarkan pandangannya. Berharap si pemilik tas ransel yang satu ini masih di sekolah. Dia bisa saja menunggu sampai esok, tetapi kunci apartemennya tergantung di sana. Dan ia membutuhkannya saat ini juga.

"Hei!" Pemuda lain dengan surai cokelat berteriak ke arahnya, berlari kecil sembari menjinjing tas ransel yang persis seperti yang Yoongi genggam saat ini. "Kukira tas kita tertukar!"

"Ya, aku juga mengira begitu." Katanya, meraih tas ransel dengan kunci yang tergantung pada resletingnya dan memberikan tas ransel yang sempat dia kira miliknya.

Pemuda di hadapannya tersenyum dari telinga sampai ke telinga. "Yoongi- _sunbae_ , 'kan?"

Yoongi mengangguk, menyadari sufiks ' _sunbae_ ' yang diberikan pemuda dengan senyum manis yang satu ini. Adik kelas. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk melihat lirik _rap_ milik _sunbae_ sebelumnya. Jadi—uh, maafkan aku."

Mengernyit, kemudian kembali mengangguk. "Tidak apa, setidaknya kau tidak kembali ke rumah dengan membawa ranselku ini."

Adik kelas dengan _name tag_ Park Jimin tersebut mengangguk, sebentar-sebentar mengusap tengkuknya. "Ini menyebalkan, tetapi, _sunbae_ , bolehkah aku mendengar _rap_ -mu? Maksudku, secara _live_."

Yoongi sempat memilih untuk tidak menyahut, mengibaskan tangannya dan pergi dari hadapan si adik kelas. Tetapi tatapan berharap yang ia terima membuatnya mengambil nafas dan melakukan pemanasan dengan lidahnya—tak beberapa lama setelahnya ia bisa mendengar desisan dari Park Jimin.

Min Yoongi melakukannya. Melakukan _rap_ di hadapan seorang adik kelas yang baru di temuinya. Biasanya, ia hanya melakukannya di depan penikmat musik mereka—trio Namjoon, Yoongi dan Hoseok—, di garasi tempat biasa mereka _perform_ bersama.

" _Sunbae_ —," Jimin membuka suara tepat setelah Yoongi selesai melakukan salah satu verse _rap_ dari lagu yang ia produseri sendiri. "Sekalian tanda tangan, boleh nggak?"

"Hah?"

"Tanda tangan, loh—."

Yoongi mengernyit. "Buat apa?" Bukannya _norak_ , walaupun sudah dua tahun lamanya ia berkarir musik genre _hip hop_ dan _perform_ di garasi—dan beberapa kali di sekolah sebagai pengisi acara—, dia jarang di mintai tanda tangan. Yang paling sering di antara mereka bertiga ialah Hoseok, mengingat sosok Hoseok agaknya pecicilan.

"Um—koleksiku?" sahut Jimin, memberikan pulpen juga buku yang sempat di buka Yoongi sebelumnya. Menginstruksikan agar _sunbae_ yang satu ini menandatangani bagian bawah _doodle_ yang ia buat.

Jimin berucap terimakasih ketika Yoongi selesai menggoreskan garis abstrak yang bisa-bisanya dia sebut sebagai tanda tangan. Membungkuk dan bersiap melangkah pergi, kembali ke rumah. Sampai-sampai suara Yoongi yang unik memanggil namanya dan melemparkan pertanyaan yang paling tidak ia duga.

"Jimin," Sosok yang di panggil berbalik, menatap Yoongi yang berdeham, berusaha menetralisir tenggorokannya. "Sabtu esok, mau makan malam denganku?"

Jimin tersenyum, kembali dari telinga hingga ke telinga. "Oke, _sunbae_!"

"Kau punya Kakaotalk? Agar bisa kuhubungi malam nanti."

.

Hari itu, bukannya menghabiskan waktu di lapangan _indoor_ dan bermain basket seperti yang biasa Yoongi lakukan setiap sekolah usai, ia malah memilih untuk mengantarkan Jimin kembali ke rumahnya. Bonusnya, ia mendapatkan rona tipis di pipi adik kelasnya yang manis tatkala Yoongi memberikan _feedback_ terhadap _doodle_ yang ia buat.

.

.

Ehe.

.

.

.


	2. 2) Hides

.

.

 **Bangtan Sonyeondan** (c) **BigHit**

 **iKON** (c) **YG**

 **Hiding** ; **S** k **o** o **l** L **u** v **A** f **f** a **i** r (c) **americhxno**

.

.

.

Jeon Jeongguk mencintai Sains, karena Sains adalah satu-satunya ilmu pasti selain Matematika, dan menurutnya tidaklah sulit mempelajari sesuatu yang pasti.

Jeon Jeongguk mencintai Sains, karena setiap kalinya dia akan mempelajari sesuatu yang baru, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak ia ketahui, sesuatu yang tidak ia sangka.

Jeon Jeongguk bersungguh-sungguh ketika mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Sains, karena gurunya menyenangkan dan tidak pelit nilai kepadanya. Pun, gurunya masih muda, tidak sulit untuk mengajaknya bercanda dan di ajak membicarakan hal-hal yang tidak penting.

Tatkala pergelangan tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol proyek yang kelompok Sains-nya tengah lakukan untuk kegiatan praktikum, itu bukan berarti kecintaannya pada Sains berkurang dan berpindah ke pelajaran Seni—walaupun tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa Jeongguk lebih mencintai Seni dari apapun.

.

"Jeongguk," Cengirannya semakin lebar ketika Junhoe melangkah mendekatinya, dan luntur seketika saat Junhoe mendorongnya ke luar dari ruang kelas yang mereka gunakan untuk membuat proyek tersebut. "Tunggu kami di ruang seni, oke?"

Tepat setelah pintu tertutup, Jeongguk menggumamkan, "Blah blah blah." Dan tersentak ketika pintu di hadapannya di ketuk beberapa kali secara agresif—yang Jeongguk asumsikan merupakan ulah Junhoe.

Tidak mau menghabiskan energinya lebih banyak dengan berdiri di koridor yang sudah beranjak sepi, Jeongguk segera melangkah menuju ruang seni, di mana Junhoe agaknya _sedikit_ lebih berkuasa menyinggung dia adalah seorang ketua klub yang satu ini. Dalam hati mengutuk mengapa saat itu ia bisa kalah kampanye, padahal ia sudah mentraktir seluruh anggota klub seni untuk memilihnya menjadi ketua.

Adalah dengkuran halus yang Jeongguk asumsikan dari seorang pemuda, yang pertama kali menyambutnya ketika tiba di ruang seni. Dia bukanlah pemuda yang mudah percaya akan sesuatu yang berbau supernatural—tidak seperti Jimin yang selalu ia goda mengenai hal yang satu ini, maka dari itu ia mulai melangkah menggitari seisi ruangan, dan berhenti di depan sebuah lemari penyimpanan.

Lemari penyimpanan dengan warna dasar hitam ini memang selalu di biarkan kosong melompong, dan hanya di isi kalau-kalau lemari penyimpanan lainnya penuh—yang kemudian sia-sia Junhoe beli karena beberapa lemari penyimpanan yang lain bahkan sulit penuh. Jeongguk berjongkok, menarik salah satu pintunya dan pupilnya membesar ketika netranya memerangkap sosok yang agaknya familiar.

Kalau memorinya sedang tidak bermasalah kini, pemuda yang tengah tidur dengan nyaman di dalam lemari penyimpanan yang tidak besar dan menghasilkan dengkuran halus ini bernama Kim Taehyung. Pemuda kelas tiga yang seringkali menghabiskan waktu bersama Jimin karena keduanya merupakan sahabat sehidup semati (begitu kata mereka), pemuda yang seringkali Jeongguk perhatikan juga—atau pernyataan lebih tepatnya, Jeongguk selalu memperhatikan bibirnya yang akan selalu membentuk persegi panjang apabila tersenyum lebar, dan ia menganggap hal itu manis.

Oke, rasanya aneh memikirkan senyum berbentuk persegi panjang saat ini, karena dengan pemikiran tersebut saja mampu membuat Jeongguk mengulas senyum lebar. Mungkin hal yang harus ia pikirkan saat ini adalah, _bagaimana caranya Taehyung bisa masuk ke dalam lemari penyimpanan dan tidur dengan nyaman di dalam sana_. Secara, Taehyung termasuk pemuda yang cukup tinggi, dan ia selalu menghabiskan sebagian waktunya di sekolah di laboratorium komputer untuk menonton _anime_ , atau di perpustakaan untuk membaca serial _manga_ karena ia tidak suka terlibat dalam klub apapun (tidak, bukannya Jeongguk selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia pergi, karena sungguh, hal yang satu itu terdengar menyeramkan. Ia hanya sering mendengar Jimin menceritakan tentang Taehyung, oke?). Mustahil rasanya untuk muat di dalam lemari penyimpanan ini, tetapi Taehyung mampu melakukannya.

Jeongguk mafhum, dan memutuskan untuk tidak menutup kembali pintu tersebut, untuk menjaga sirkulasi udara. Padahal, modus.

"Aduh!"

Fokus Jeongguk terpecah, kemudian menoleh ke arah Taehyung yang kini menggeliat berusaha keluar dari lemari penyimpanan yang jelas-jelas satu ukuran dengan tubuhnya, sembari mengusap puncak kepalanya yang Jeongguk yakini terantuk kayu saat terbangun.

"Taehyung- _sunbae_ , tidak apa-apa?"

Taehyung menoleh, dan Jeongguk harus menahan diri untuk tidak menertawakan ekspresi lucunya saat menyadari ada orang lain di ruangan yang ia kira sudah tidak akan berpenghuni sampai malam nanti. "Shh! Aku sedang bersembunyi!" Taehyung melompat dari posisi duduknya, dan menimpa Jeongguk yang kini terkejut karena telapak tangan Taehyung sedang menutupi mulutnya saat ini.

Pemuda satunya yang tengah di timpa tersebut mendesis, mengeluarkan suara sejenis "mfhh" atau "pfhh", kendati kesulitan bernafas—telapak tangan Taehyung memang cukup besar, oke? Di sisi lain, Taehyung, seolah mengerti, menjauhkan tangannya, tetapi sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menjauhkan tubuhnya dari milik Jeongguk.

"Sekarang sudah malam." sahut Jeongguk menjelaskan, dan kemungkinan besar manusia yang sedang mencari Taehyung sudah kembali ke rumah.

Taehyung —yang entah sejak kapan memosisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dada milik Jeongguk— membesarkan pupilnya, sama seperti dirinya saat pertama kali menemukan Taehyung di dalam lemari, bedanya Taehyung memiliki ekspresi yang lebih... manis? Jeongguk meringis pelan, berusaha menghilangkan pemikiran 'nyeleneh'-nya. "Oh, ya? Kau sendirian di sini?"

Jeongguk mengangguk. "Tadi beberapa anggota klub seni pun datang, namun aku menutup lemari penyimpanan tersebut karena kukira _sunbae_ terlalu lelah untuk di ganggu?"

Spontan Taehyung beranjak dari posisi meletakkan-kepala-dengan-nyaman-di-atas-dada-orang-asing-di-sekolah, sepertinya menyadari apa yang ia lakukan, dan Jeongguk dapat melihat semburat merah tipis di pipinya. "Taehyung saja."

"Jeon Jeongguk." Dia sengaja menyebut namanya dengan lantang, dalam hati berharap setidaknya Taehyung akan terus mengingat namanya.

Taehyung mengernyit, menunjuk sosok Jeongguk yang kini menunggunya menyuarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya. "Kau... teman Jimin- _ie_ juga, 'kan?"

Jeongguk tertawa kecil, merasa aneh dengan sebutan ' _Jimin-_ ie' menyinggung dirinya selalu memanggil Jimin tanpa sufiks apapun, dan ia tetap melakukannya karena Jimin sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. "Iya, aku temannya Jimin. Jimin pun sering menceritakan tentang _sunbae_ kepadaku."

"Taehyung," Ia meralat, dan Jeongguk tidak tahu apakah ada yang salah dengan kalimatnya, sebab sejenak ia merasa kalau Taehyung sempat salah tingkah. "Kau tidak mau pulang?"

Pemuda Jeon itu menyengir, "Tentu saja mau, _sunb_ — _hyung_ , tetapi rasanya tidak enak meninggalkanmu sendirian di sini." Sementara lawan bicaranya semakin _salah tingkah_ , namun mampu menutupinya dengan beranjak dari duduknya dan mengajak Jeongguk keluar dari ruang seni.

Memang sudah cukup malam untuk tetap berada di sekolah, tetapi rasanya Jeongguk tidak akan menjadikannya sebagai masalah besar, karena tadi ia sempat disuguhkan wajah menggemaskan milik Taehyung saat terlelap di dalam lemari penyimpanan. Keduanya berjalan bersisian di koridor, dan entah perasaan Jeongguk saja atau bagaimana, semakin jauh keduanya berjalan, semakin dekat pula posisi Taehyung dengan lengannya.

" _Hyung_ , mau kuantar?"

"...Huh?"

"Mau kuantar? Aku membawa motor untuk ke sekolah." Jeongguk mengulang perkataannya tanpa merasa kesal—sesungguhnya dia masih tergolong remaja yang emosinya labil, dan seringkali merasa kesal karena di suruh mengulang apa yang dia minta, kok. Karena, sekali lagi, ekspresi Taehyung tadi tidak kalah menggemaskan dengan wajahnya yang sedang tidur.

Taehyung mengusap tengkuknya. "Kau tidak masalah?"

"Kalau bermasalah, maka aku tidak akan menawarkan tumpangan, _hyung_." sahut Jeongguk, kemudian tertawa kecil dan memberikan helm cadangan yang memang selalu ia bawa—Junhoe yang mengaku irit padahal pelit selalu menumpang dengannya, kalau mau tahu. Tatkala Taehyung tidak juga beranjak, Jeongguk kembali turun dari motornya dan memasangkan helm yang hanya di genggam oleh Taehyung, hingga menutupi kepala milik Taehyung, dan dia kembali meloloskan tawa kecil.

Keduanya berada di atas motor milik Jeongguk yang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang saat ini, menuju rumah Taehyung yang berada di kawasan distrik Yongsan, saling membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting, sesuatu yang di sukai dan tidak di sukai keduanya. Memang karena Taehyung yang masih mengantuk, atau karena angin malam yang /adem/ dan membuatnya kembali mengantuk, Jeongguk bisa merasakan kepala berbalut helm milik Taehyung berbentur pelan dengan punggungnya, dan mendengar dengkuran halus dari arah belakang. Takut Taehyung terjatuh (sekali lagi, karena ia takut Taehyung terjatuh), ia meraih kedua tangan Taehyung yang menggantung di kedua sisi motornya agar melingkar di pinggangnya. Dan, Jeongguk bisa merasakan pelukan tersebut kian mengerat.

.

Taehyung, yang masih dalam kondisi setengah tidur tersebut, mengulas senyum tipis dan berpikiran untuk tidur lagi di dalam lemari penyimpanan, mengabaikan tubuhnya yang sedikit sakit karena ia paksakan untuk masuk ke dalam.

Jeongguk, di sisi lain, berasumsi mungkin ia akan memakan ucapannya tentang ia yang mencintai seni lebih dari apapun dalam waktu dekat. Karena eksistensi Taehyung sekarang.

.

.

.

A/N: ano— ada yang mau tukeran username Twitter sama saya? ceritanya butuh A.R.M.Y INA pula buat mengisi timeline (?)

dan, terimakasih buat yang udah mau review pointless-fic saya ; - ;


End file.
